


National Television

by madgirlwithwifi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Lore, Culture reveal, Demonic Lore, Find the Winchester, Gen, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Not giving away the ships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Torture, complete upending of society by a winged bastard going by Luc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgirlwithwifi/pseuds/madgirlwithwifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer gives up the game on national television, with the president, announcing a nation wise manhunt for the Winchesters, while revealing enough about himself and the hunting community to through the entire world into chaos. All to find one Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently up on ffnet, however I will be posting a notice on there that I am moving all works over here, because I prefer the formatting- it makes life so much easier. Therefore the the first four chapters are coming in a block with the rest stretching out behind. This will be one of two stories kept on a back burner to be updated whenever possible but at times there might be odd lengths waits because it`s A levels people. This means that other stories will be brought across and posted but not updated until at least one of my two current ones are done. So not for a while. 
> 
> Also it should be noted that the first couple of chapters are much older than later ones and my writing has developed from the stupidity it was, however I need a good laugh so enjoy.
> 
> Oh and if anybody feels like flaming just don`t bother, this is for fun. Constructive criticism will never be denied however pointless hate will be made fun of and mocked relentlessly. Try me if you dare.

“Sam, Sam, Sam I do rash things when you ignore me you know” crooned Lucifer “ Just tell me where you are and I won`t have to make you the most hounded people in the US”

“ You can`t” whispered Sam “you`d need to make us serial killers or something”

“Oh no, no Sammykins I have something much more fun planned”

“Like what?”

“Oh just a national debut on television with the president, are you sure you won`t say yes?” Queried Lucifer innocently.

“Don`t be ridiculous, you wouldn`t.”

“Oh wouldn`t I” replied Lucifer a nasty smirk creeping up his face and replacing his innocent act. “ I don`t see why not Sam it might be educational for the whole country” he finished before the sound of wings heralded his absence.

“Oh crap” whispered Sam to the empty air “What have I goaded him into this time?”


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know I do not own any of supernatural, and the president is just a random president I am not specifying who because I`m not that cruel.

The next Day

“So Sam success rate of talking to dream Lucifer so far, hmmm let`s think isn`t the score at 3-1? Oh wait it`s at 3-0. Wow Sam you really know how to put your foot in it, we don`t need to have a nation-wide manhunt out for us again, and what`s all this about the president?”Persevered Dean after half an hour of questioning “I mean wasn`t the three day sandwich bomb incident bad enough? Do you have to top it off with say a murdered president? Or is it mass genocide today with a topping of torture?”

“Ok Dean enough already, I get that you`re mad but you have never spoken to that infuriating, persistent dick so how would you know? It is really difficult not to reply, especially when he hounds you through all of your dreams” Answered Sam in a rather depressed manner. “It really does get more difficult he has some weird I always tell you the truth and I know Dean I really do.”

“Ok Sam then I guess we`re watching the airwaves today, go buy breakfast and some form of TV guide” Sighed Dean “And don`t forget the pie” he shouted at Sam`s retreating figure.

A day of TV and relaxation didn`t sound all that bad to Dean except for the whole guard the president thing that was almost certainly going to happen soon. He sighed again, thinking once more that angels are an unnecessary pain-in-the-butt that he could have lived without but what can you do? Thinking of angels only brought up Cas in Dean`s mind though and he didn`t want to accidentally call the angel or whatever, but then again it might be useful.

“Cas, umm can you come here please?”

With a flutter of wings Cas appeared, unfortunately this was directly behind Dean so when he stepped back to turn around he stood on and tripped over Cas. Suddenly finding himself on the floor was puzzling to Castiel especially as he was only just fully adjusting to the motor functions of the human body, hence it was not him collapsing but Dean.

“DEAN! Are you okay?” Shouted Castiel worriedly.

“Wow Cas I`m fine I just tripped over your leg as I stepped backwards” Answered Dean calmly “ I guess I dragged you down with me. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.” He added.

“Dean, you have not dragged anyone down with you in anything but a literal context, you are the righteous man it is impossible for you to “drag” me down in anything but a physical way unless I have allowed it Dean” Cas replied his tone serious and caring at the same time. “If I choose you above heaven allow me my choice it is not your decision, however much it weighs on your conscience and for that I apologise.”

“Oh for gods sake Cas just let it go, I didn`t really mean it.” He replied.

“Dean of course you blame yourself, it is how you are inside I have seen your soul in the fires of hell remember and still you believe that you can lie to me about how you truly feel” Castiel said sharply intending the words to reach Dean in a way kindness seemingly had not.

“Wow Cas you make me feel all tingly when you put it like that” replied Dean with the meagre amount of sarcasm he had been able to find after Cas` words, it had made him feel better, knowing that Cas could make his own choices now and that he shouldn`t be as worried but it also made him feel strangely sad as if the little chick had finally found it`s wings and was leaving the nest.

“ I believe that there may be something wrong with you in that case as that is generally assumed to be a response to a form of sexual action, not a conversation between adults about blaming one`s self.”Said Cas not understanding the sarcasm anointing the words “But if you meant by you seem to be aroused by my statement then-” He trailed off for once unable to finish the sentence with tact or not.

“Cas” said Dean quietly his heart racing faster ever second Castiel avoided looking at him “What is it Cas, you alright? It was only a joke OK?”

“I`m sorry Dean it just appears that in the way of physical attraction this vessel seems to appreciate the way your body looks, and on a mental level I have grown to have a deep and profound bond with you, although you may not be aware of this on a conscious level, also you personality- your very being so to speak has a peculiar calling effect on my own being” Explained Cas stiffly, already expecting a laugh or the question of is this a joke Cas?

“Cas, I didn`t know man, I really had no idea it was like that, so you like have a crush on me, my soul or something and your vessel is attracted to me, then there`s our profound bond –is it the weird floaty sensation when you go and the sort of glow when you come back to me?”

“That would be one way of describing our bond, in truth it is much deeper than that, I had to use my grace to repair your damaged soul on the way out of hell this caused the creation of a deep soul bond, binding us in life and death, if you die I die sort of thing, I didn`t think this would happen but apparently prolonged contact with the bonded- you Dean- strengthened it until it existed.”

“Soooooooo if I die you die, and if you die I die?” Questioned Dean hesitantly

“Yes Dean this is the simplest way I can explain a soul bond, it is so much more if both halves are bonded by love, soul mates are soul bonded it allows them to share a heaven and find eternal bliss together as that sort of love can never be impure.”

“So you don`t just have a crush on me, you, you love me?” Asked Dean pleading for the answer with his eyes.

“Yes Dean put simply on a human level, I love you”

With a loud creak and the sound of footsteps the door swung open, as Sam almost ran into the room. Pausing for a moment to admire the tense atmosphere and ponder on what had disturbed, before saying what he had to.

“Dean I`ve found Lucifer, and you`re really not going to like this”


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok hello again poor, much ignored readers *insert profuse apology and excuse* meanwhile a fun fact I own not these characters only the plot and the occasional OC (no major OCs) and I am so sorry if I get anything majorly wrong. Beta by my brilliant beta Loopylooxxx

Meanwhile

“This is President Bentley signing off for this evening, happy holidays America.” finished off President Bentley, finally relieved to be finishing up.

“Hold up there sir,” an unassuming man was walking up towards Mr Bentley, as plain and ordinary as he looked to the eye, there was a feel about him, as if before him should come the shadows, and the dark, and behind should follow the burning ravages of cleansing fire, as if he was not part of this world and was yet so very, very integral to its workings. This man may have seemed plain but his presence was not and neither was his posture, which wasn`t lost on his squad of bodyguards who quickly formed up around their boss and the President. “You must be President Richard Bentley, I presume.”

“You presume correctly, now if you`re just a fan then I’m afraid I must ask security to escort you out of the building, and area for good.” Bentley replied voice trembling in the intense gaze of the man before him.

“What security?” is the only reply he gets, catching him off guard and his feeble reply only makes the now, very threatening man scarier.

“Wha-a-at, what do you mean, what security? There are guards all around here, throughout the whole building!”

“Oh, that security. They were never really there to protect you Mr. President; they were there to keep track of one of my “aces”, according to the saying having an ace up my sleeve is a good plan, so here we are.” the sinister man replied, and as he was speaking an oily black smoke poured from the vents, separating into streams targeting each of the men and women within the room, leaving only the President free of the smoke. “You see Mr. President; I need bait for a nice pair of juicy fish I want. You see they are very large important fish and if they are not caught soon then my bait will have to be getting nice and bloody to help attract them.”

“Errm security? Lawrence, Phil, Johnson?” He questioned the guards around him for any sort of helpful response, like shooting the obviously insane scary weirdo with the maniacal smile.

Unfortunately for Bentley, each and every person in the room, apart from him, had been possessed and were then of course under, what was now obviously Lucifer`s control. That, and the fact that Luci was clearly relaxed and talking about fishing confused the ‘not-so bright, I`m much better at public speaking’ President. But ultimately the message got to the three people it mattered most to, a very shell-shocked Dean, having to cope with two huge bombshells at once, a confused Cas and a ‘very-much-hoping-that-this-was-his-plan-all-along-so-it`s-not-my-fault’ Sam.

But although they were all staring at the TV, hoping that it`s just Gabe still alive and playing one huge practical joke, but of course it just couldn`t be.

“So America, or America`s real leaders, I want the ‘not-so-dead’ Sam and Dean Winchester, alive and within the month at the latest, and yes I am not human, and also yes to every hunter out there the stories are true, the tall tales that have been passed round in the time since I left that infernal cage, I am Lucifer, sometimes known as Satan, Morning star, Shining one, or to people such as my dear brother Gabriel, who very much wish to die, Luci. And that’s all for tonight folks!” he says, currently holding a squirming American president up to the camera, with his clearly non-human strength. “Oh, and I would find them before I get bored. Always important that” And with that the screen went black and what must have been hastily edited “credits” scrolled up:

‘Dedicated to the first and worst of us all: Lilith

With thanks to little Cassie, for keeping everyone`s favourite hunting duo safe and ready for the apocalypse.

If you have any information regarding the Winchester brothers, or any relation/friends they may have contact with, contact the Emergency American Government through General Harding, and maybe, just maybe you can all forget about this. Not.

And finally, thanks for screaming along folks, see you tomorrow for the next update on Hellish holidays J’

-

“Ok... Well, who wants first comments? Sam, Cas” said Dean, in a sincere attempt to remove the awkward silence.

“Well Dean, as humans sometimes say when their very existence is unlikely to continue for longer than a few minutes, we`re fucked” said Cas truthfully.

“And with that angelic summary, Team Freewill is signing off to get some sleep, aren`t we Dean, we have lots of running to do tomorrow, so food and sleep, big decisions in the morning.” Sam answered, collapsing onto his bed, dropping the food straight into Dean`s lap and kicking his shoes off before murmuring into his pillow: “Bobby is really going to kill us this time...”


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow long time me no updatey, I reread the first two chapters and thought what crap this sounds like fun so here is a short not-so-sweet extension on a story that should have died in its corner a long time ago.
> 
> And in this the roadhouse wasn`t totally burnt down but Ash still died and so Ellen rebuilt as a sort of memorial for dead hunters.
> 
> Barrett's classification of demons- was what I used for the princes thing but I combined a general heap of later supernatural stuff and other demon classifications into it.

Half a day later on the way out of Bobby`s:

“You idjits you fucking loony idjits what the bloody hell did you do this time?” shouted Bobby. It had taken approximately three hours to reach the relatively safe haven of Bobby`s house; relatively because the whole nearest town knew that Bobby was the surrogate father of a pair of Boys known as Sam and Dean, sons of the clearly –in their minds- good for nothing John Winchester. Logically this meant that all four (Castiel included) were quickly vacating to outer Mongolia, otherwise known as Harvelle`s Roadhouse. Of course in typical Winchester fashion nothing could ever be easy and they were now dodging a growing number of feds around Bobby`s house.

“Typical, just bloody typical, Sam just had t`a open his mouth and now the whole world`s lookin` for hunters and you two” Said Bobby “who knows what crazy halo angel `ill do next- nothing good I`m sure”

“Sam is not to blame, I believe Lucifer`s ‘halo’ was knocked askew long before Sam entered the scene. However revealing a secret world beneath this one was dangerous and not at all like the scheming Lucifer of the past.” Commented Castiel calmly in a cool manner “This Lucifer seems deranged whereas, before in heaven he was always so sure, so sensible and dependable. Samael the archangel of death and judgement; the wrath of god; bringer of light and brightest of us all; the most beautiful angel in heaven now known as Satan or the devil.”

“Woah wait Samael as in like Sam and ael like me Sam Sam?” Queried Sam in astonishment.

“Indeed your name was probably chosen for you as the starting point of your similarities with Lucifer.”

“So angelic intervention with my name, really, that`s how angel`s spend their time, changing the names of humans to fit in with their apocalypse master plan. No seriously I`m impressed don`t tell me they got Dean as well somehow.” Snarked Sam.

“Well yes obviously Dean Michael Winchester.” Replied Cas.

“Oh that was surprisingly obvious and completely unwanted, wow.” Butted in Dean “Anyway we already know angels are dicks, but what`s with the whole Samael to Lucifer thing Cas?”

“All but two archangels names end in el the two that don`t are sort of part archangel part other important heavenly work, the ending el means of god in enochian, meaning that the angels whose names end in el are closer to god in the work that they do and in who and what they are. Often when an angel falls they take a new ungodly name, those that do are considered to be a daemon. The higher the ranking of a fallen the greater the power.”

“So there are rankings of demons”

“Well obviously Dean, think you`ve got crossroads and normal and yellow eyes.”

“Thanks smartarse”

“Anyway there are nine daemon princes below Satan, each has certain powers over a type of demon, the princes are: Beelzebub (idolators), Pythius (liars), Belial (vessels of iniquity and inventors of evil things), Asmodeus (vile revengers), Satan (witches and warlocks), Merihem (pestilences and spirits that cause pestilences), Abaddon (powers of war and devastation), Astaroth (inquisitors and accusers), Mammon(tempters and ensnarers).”

“Woah wait up so you listed Satan as the daemon prince of...”asked Dean.

“Satan is the daemon prince of witches and warlocks, humans who have sold their souls to a demon for demonic power, under the power of Satan lie the cross roads demons or deals demons, who are in fact dead witches and warlocks whose souls now provide the power that others call upon.”

“That wasn`t the point Cas, I thought Satan and Lucifer and the Devil were the same thing?”

“Ah I see that can easily be confused, the prince known as Satan is in fact the only non fallen prince-“

“-so no angelic heritage or powers” interrupted Dean.

“And therefore no need for permission” Finished Sam.

“Indeed, Satan is the first human soul that was corrupted by Lucifer`s influence, and was therefore filled with his twisted angelic power, she is as close to the child of Satan as you can come. Her name is Lilith she was Adam`s first wife, before her soul became dark and evil, full of jealousy and carnal desires. Now she is one of the most powerful princes, with power over any who lost a soul through a deal or demonic powers. Therefore as the Prince with the most contact with earth, and with witches often explaining to their executioners how their Prince Satan would restore them to life form hell, not Lilith she became known as Satan. Over time as details slipped into myth and folklore the name of the most widely known prince became a coined term for a high ranking demon, then the highest ranking demon himself.”

“You know for something so godamn weird, it sure is interesting”


End file.
